fever dream
by benplem
Summary: AU very dark romantic tail of true. Can love last forever? Can it survive death? Can two souls that are meant to be find each other again. WARNING VERY DARK! VERY TRIGGER HEAVY! TOLD FROM BLAINE'S POV. bLAINGST! Can Blaine find Kurt? Sorry the first few chapters are short. They will get longer and more detailed as this goes. Let me know if if its worth continuing.
1. the end?

**THE END?**

This is not the truth. This is truths absence . Inside theses dead words you will see nothing but my insanity peak as i recall it. As i recount this tail i must warn you nothing is significant but then again everything is in its own way.

On an early December afternoon i approached the cold metal of a door nob pausing only to stare at the grief stricken clouds that hung low above my head. As i entered the room i wasn't greeted with the warmth of a home but instead thick musk of an old sealed tomb. It is here that i find these now dismal walls. These walls once knew of happiness and joy but now only cage my sorrows.

continuing on my path of self destruction I paused only i saw a photo of you hanging on the wall lifeless. It was here that my eyes widened to see the magical of your smile and chestnut hair. This black and white photo of us on our wedding day hung with the grimness of my heavy brow.

removing myself from the torture of your porcelain skin i walked down the hall to slightly colder title of the bath. It was in this blindly bright white room that i remove my funeral coat hanging it on hangar on the back of the door. It was there that i found my self in the icy grips of the bath water i lay in. I watched as the cold water swirled red around the blood that pumped from the angry gash down my wrist as i prayed for deaths grips...

**If only life was simple.**


	2. BEFORE

BEFORE.

The days come and go... Careless. Better yet the worthless excuses of times drags down at might feet until i feel like i'm becoming stone. Once things were better you know. There was cliche moments best kept for greeting cards and tired scraps of over folded paper. Scraps that you.. YES YOU, still keep locked away close to all the secrets and lies that hold your soul.

Not that it matters now. Your dead. Your six feet under the ground rotting away. All your beauty lifeless being ripped away, not by age but decomposition. You probably don't even know that your dead. It could all just be like some bad dream. A night terror that you can seem to wake your self from. But that's OK.

**I can't wake myself now either.**


	3. the funny thing about dreams

**FUNNY THING ABOUT DREAMS**

Every thing is dark now. everything burns. The souls screech loud here. The air is heavy and thick with smell of gun powder and blood. I open my eyes to see horror come to view. This has all been a mistake. Your gone. I'm lost. This is Hell. The end of days i watch as mothers give birth on assembly lines to feed the machine of war ragging around me. Sons killing fathers and brothers over dead words and politics. Piles of bodies rotting being eaten by rats. The world is burning. Is this the future? Is this life with out you? I'm dead...

**or I thought i was. Is this a dream?**


	4. RAIN

**rain**

To say today wasn't Blaine Devon Anderson's day would be putting it lightly. He had woken up alone... he lived a rather simple life but a happy one with his husband Kurt which he had loved dearly. The finally made it out of the mid west and to the safety of the big apple. They didn't make much money both struggling to break in to the world of Broadway but they had each other they had love. Yet as Blaine glanced at the clock by the bed he saw it was 3 a.m. and he was alone... Where is Kurt? why did I say that to him? O GOD I LOVE HIM WHAT HAVE I DONE! He screamed as paced the house. I HAVE TO FIND HIM! FIX THIS! JESUS CHRIST WHY DO I ALWAYS FUCK UP! Blaine stop to catch his breath. He probably just caught a cab to Rachel's for the night. I call, make sure he is safe, and we will talk this out in the morning like always.

**BUT WHAT IF HE ISN'T OK?! I wish this fucking rain let up.**


End file.
